A New Angel
by Mark'sOurNerd1315
Summary: Mimi and Roger have a baby. So basically its everybody's baby. Craziness and humor ensues. Rated for Collins' dirty, dirty mouth and slight references. READ and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Mimi in labor…**

"MARK!!!! WHERE IS HE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?" Mimi screeched the way only Mimi could.

You see, when Roger found out that Mimi was pregnant, he got scared, and ran away to, where else, Santa Fe. Well, they had been trying for two months to get him to come back.

"We're calling him again right now, Meems," Mark said in a crappy attempt at a calm voice , glaring at Collins,

"Oh." Collins said and started dialing _again_.

_Glad he can take a hint _Mark thought.

Meanwhile….

"Hello?" Roger answered his phone. He knew who it was and he wasn't coming back, so he didn't know why they kept bothering to call. He didn't want to talk to them. Yet he answered every time anyway.

"GET YOUR WHITE ASS OVER HERE RIGHT FUCKING NOW!!!!!!!!!!!" Collins screamed.

Hmmm. Mark didn't call this time.

In the background Roger heard, "Collins, do you have to give my baby the mouth of a sailor?"

"Have to give it something of mine. Besides, it's gonna pick it up anyway."

"Anyway," he heard, "Roger, if you do not get your fucking ass over her this fucking second, I will come down there, drag you by your ears to this damn fucking hospital, kill you, have them treat you, and then kill you again. And then, I will clone you and kill all of your clones!"

Wow. He'd never heard Collins this mad. This was serious.

"Fine!" Roger sighed, "I'll come, but only for the safety of my ears." That wasn't entirely true. He did want to see Mimi and their baby, but he didn't want to have to see his baby grow up, knowing he wouldn't always be there. He had no clue.

"Good boy." Collins said, "Now HURRY!"

Six hours later…..

"WHY ISN'T HE HERE YET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A Mimi in pain screamed, grabbing the first thing she could grab, which happened to be Mark's shirt.

"Hey," he grumbled, "Thank you for ripping the one chest hair I possess from my body."

"Eww." Collins said.

Suddenly Maureen and Joanne burst in, pulling Roger with them.

"While we were 'watching' your apartment, he came in and said he wasn't going to the hospital," Joanne said.

"Well, he's here," Maureen said, "Stupid ass boyfriend, check."

Then the doctor came in and said, "Ok, only one person other than the patient can be in here,"

"Well," Mark started, "I guess Roger should be the one in here,"

"Awww," Collins said, "I wanted to see a baby be born,"'

Everything else was watched from the window. Collins gave the running commentary, of course.

"Mimi's screaming……Roger's looking up……Roger's flipping me off…. the doctor's walking over….awww man! The doctor's shutting the curtain!'

"OOOH!" Collins screamed, "I can still see!"

A few minutes later….

Mimi lay there, the baby right there. It was such a sentimental moment until……

"The little Mimilet is born!" Collins screamed, storming in.

"Can't deal with a little sentiment, can ya Collins," Roger said, sighing. He couldn't be too mad.

They all looked at the baby. "Awwwww! It's so cute!"

"You mean, _she's _so cute." Mimi said.

"Erm….right!" Collins said, giving them a thumbs-up. "So," he continued, "Whatcha gonna name it?"

"HER! And I was thinking something along the lines of Angel Graciela Davis." Mimi said

A/N: yeah, we know, the name is horribly corny. Deal with it. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Six Months Later

Six Months Later

A/N: Title of this chapter explains everything

"That's it!" Mimi yelled, frustrated.

"What's it?" a confused Roger asked.

"I'm sick of you three lazy bums not doing anything to help with the baby. From now on I'm on strike. It will be your responsibility to wash, dress, change, feed and altogether take care of the baby."

"Why is it our responsibility?" Mark asked.

"Because he is half of the baby's parentage, you are our roommate and thus get some responsibility and Collins has been mooching off of us for months. And even mooches need to do something to earn their keep."

"And if we don't help?" Collins asked.

"Then the three of you will lose your… umm... how do I put this delicately……manly parts privileges, if you get what I'm saying."

"Isn't that a little harsh?" Roger mumbled.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," Mimi replied.

"First, I want you to wash the baby," she stated simply.

"Easy enough," Mark said, leading them to the bathroom.

"You might not want to do that," they heard from behind them.

"Why not?" Collins asked.

"Because the baby is tiny and the bathtub is big. If you try washing her there, she will drown and I will be sad. Then, I will get angry and the three of you will lose the previously stated privilege.

"About face!" Collins yelled.

"That's what I thought," Mimi stated, content.

After Mimi had left, Roger said, "Ok, since we don't want to do anything, me and Mark are going to leave, and your going to do all the work, Kay Collins?"

"Uh, no, that's not okay," Collins said.

He looked around and they were nowhere to be found. He sighed and got to work.

Meanwhile, Mark and Roger were lounging around and being lazy. Suddenly, they heard a voice.

"And what do you two morons think you're doing?"

A/N: We know, crappiest chapter known to mankind. Sorry. Review anyway?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry we haven't updated in a while. We already have most of this story made up already, so updates will be more frequent. Enjoy!

"We are uh…taking a break," Roger said looking at Mark.

"No, I think you're just trying to get Collins to do all the work, and just so you know both of you have two strike, one more and you lose your very important privilege,"

"Okay, come on Marky,"

"Fine, and don't call me Marky,"

The Next Morning…

"WAKE UP!!" Maureen yelled as she jumped on Roger who was passed out on the couch with Mark and Collins.

"Roger's sleeping, leave a message at the beep…beep," Roger said burring his face in the pillow.

"No Rogey, we're going out today, and if you don't get up I'll…I'll um spit on you,"

"Okay I'm up," he sat up. "Get up!" he yelled chucking a pillow at Mark and Collins.

"I'm up," Collins said, his eyes still closed.

"You don't look awake," Maureen said. His eyes shot open.

"There I'm awake," he sat up and wiped his eyes. Mark sat up and let out a hard breath. "OH my god, Mark! Ever heard of a tic-tac?!" Collins yelled standing up.

"Roger threw away my tooth brush two-weeks ago,"

"Gross you haven't brushed in two-weeks?" Mimi said walking in the living room.

"Of course I have, I use Collins'"

All of a sudden Collins ran into the bathroom and they heard gagging.

"God Mark, you don't have to get your nasty tooth crap on my tooth-brush. Geez, I probably have some nasty disease now." Collins said.

"I don't have diseases! " Mark said.

"Yes, you do," Collins said.

"What?" Mark asked nervously

"The scrawny Jew-boy pumpkin head nerd disease!" Collins answered.

Then Mimi walked out of her and Roger's bedroom, the baby in the stroller.

"Why do you have that?" Roger asked.

"We're going for a walk," she said.

On a walk…..

"Where do you guys want to go?" Mimi asked.

"Hot Topic," Roger said.

"Hot Topic?"

"Yes Hot Topic, it's up lifting,"

"Oh, before we go there let's go to this coffee shop," Maureen said pointing to the coffee shop across the street

"Ok,"

They walked up to a street corner. Mimi hit the button, but soon got bored.

"Ah fuck it!" she yelled as she ran across the road. Maureen just shrugged and followed.

"ANARCHY!" she yelled stopping the middle of the road. Collins did the same. Then Mark who was filming the pissed off faces, and Roger who was covering his face as he walked across.

"What the fuck was that?!" he asked as he got across the road.

"I got bored,"

"You had only been there for two-minutes,"

"I didn't feel like waiting,"

"You could of gotten killed,"

"Oh that's impossible I used the baby as a human sacrifice,"

"What the…"

"Joke, let's go,"

In The Coffee Shop…

"This place is so teeny," Maureen said sitting down at one of the small tables.

"It's a coffee shop Maureen, it's not supposed to be big," Mark said sitting down next to her.

"Whatever," she said as Roger sat down and then Collins next to him.

"Where am I supposed to sit?" Mimi asked.

"I dunno," Roger said.

"I'll sit here," she said, sitting on Collins' lap..

"Hmmph," Roger said.

"What are you hmphing about?" Collins said.

"You're letting her sit there," Roger said.

"Roger, I'm gay. It's not like I'm enjoying this," Collins said.

"Right,"

"Can you please stop?" Maureen said as she held the baby.

"Fine,"

Later…

"Okay, I'm going to Hot Topic," Roger said.

"With what money?" Mimi asked.

"Touche, I guess I'll go home with you guys,"

And they went home.

……………………………………………………………………………

**Next Chapter: Thing start to get a little weird **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**1 year later…**

**"Angel don't touch those," Roger said as he watched his daughter knock his CDs off the table. "Okay…"**

**He picked them up and then picked her up. She smiled.**

**"Angel, I told you not to do that," he looked her in the eyes.**

**"Sowwy daddy," she said looking down. **

**Soon Mimi walked in. "Roger, what's all over her?"**

**"Spaghetti," he said quietly.**

**"You let our one year old daughter eat that whole thing of spaghetti?" she said taking Angel from Roger. **

**"Um…yes,"**

**She sighed and carried her into their room. **

**"So…let's find you some new clothes," Mimi said opening the closet door. She dug through some old baby bottles and her clothes when she came across something strange. **

**"Oh, I never gave Angel back her heel," Mimi said chucking in backwards. She heard a squeal from behind her.**

**"Are you okay?" she asked walking over the crib. She saw her daughter hugging the shoe. She put one of her heels up to her, she kinda gagged. And then Angel's. More squealing**

"**Um…Roger, can you come here?"**


End file.
